Why should I care?
by Kris10rox
Summary: He loved her more than life itself. It was just too late..wasn't it? ::Oneshot::


**A/N - Hey you guys..this is my first one-shot and I hope you like it? I'm pretty sure this will be my last one..heh..well on with it I guess. Please review and tell me whether you liked it or not:) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Instant star or the song "Why should I care" It is by Sara Evans - Lyrics tweaked a bit ('She' changed to 'He' so it would fi****t the purpose better)**

**IMPORTANT TO KNOW- Everything in bold black letters such as "He" means Tommy. Otherwise, if its in bold letters it means it refers to Tommy and..her. As you should know, everything that is in italics is the song.**

**Why should I care?**

_Ooh  
Why should I care if you found somebody new  
And you look like you're in love_

**He** watched her with her boyfriend. They were laughing and for once in the longest time..she looked happy. Everything had been so crazy lately. G-major..everything. Everyone was changing, including her. Tommy watched the boy whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She smiled and took in everything he had to say like she had never been in love before. Was it love? hopefully not. Tommy watched, annoyed. That could've been them together. It should've been them together.

_  
And why should I care if he looks a lot like me  
And he's all you've ever dreamed of_

The worse part was that the kid reminded **him** of **himself** when **he **was younger, so cool and full of **himself**. This boy had no right coming in here and stealing her heart. She was suppose to love **him**, not this chump. Why was everything getting so messed up? She needed **him**, right? **He** still needed her.

_  
I didn't care enough to keep you around  
So tell me why should I care now  
_

Why couldn't **he** just have told her how **he** felt? Watching the two hold hands and him lean in to kiss her was driving **him** crazy. Tommy started to walk toward the two but stopped dead in **his** tracks at the new sight. Every emotion possible overcame **his** body and **his** eyes widened slowly. The kid was down on one knee, he couldn't be..no..

_  
I was the one who let you go  
I never told you that I love you_

The boy sat steadily on that knee, pulling out a small, velvet, black box from his back pocket. Tommy's eyes watched hers intently. Hers began filling with tears and a slight smile crept upon her soft, sweet lips.

_  
I couldn't promise anything  
The way you needed me to_

The boy slipped the ring on her finger after she nodded in response to his question. Tommy backed away from the two slowly, wishing **he** had never seen this.

_  
Oh, my heart was never really there  
So why should I care  
Why should I care?_

**His** life slipped away that night..everything **he** had ever wanted, ever loved, might as well have been gone. It was gone.

_  
I just do  
_

Weeks passed and she went on with her wonderful life as if nothing changed. She looked at **him **the same way she always had except this time the passion toward **him** was gone. She never brought up their past, their 'mistakes', just as **he** wanted. This was a good thing..right? No sympathy, no "Lets talk about it," Everything was just left the way it ended.. long ago on that bittersweet winters night.

**:Flashback:**

They were all alone at the studio, Kwest and Darius had left early. She and Tommy stayed to finish up her third album. Everything was going smoothly, she held the cd close to her heart and admired it's unique touch. It was finally done. She thanked himmultiple times and told him she owed him everything. He smiled and shook his head, that wasn't true. She was it, she was everything and no one could tell her any different. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his his shoulder. He took in her sweet scent and closed his eyes, there was nowhere else he'd rather be. After a few minutes she finally pulled away, knowing what was about to happen would be her biggest regret. He looked down into her eyes, his own clouding with love, lust, and everything else that went along with it. She wasn't sure whether to continue..but she couldn't turn away. He leaned in and kissed her, tenderly. For that moment time stopped, nothing else mattered. His hands roamed her back, carelessly and hers stayed protectively around him. She had thought this time was different. He seemed so certain. How wrong she was..once again he told her to forget it without having proper reasons. This time she was legal, but that wasn't the only issue anymore. Once again 'It never happened'. Another heartbreak from Tom Quincy. What a shocker.

**:End Flashback:**

_  
So why should I care if  
I ain't nothing in your eyes  
What you felt for me is gone_

Tom spent his time listening to her old albums, watching her videos. Remembering their precious time together. Who would've thought it would end this way? **He** wanted to be there for her..she had finally moved on. **He** was happy for her, right?

_  
Oh, and why would I feel that way  
Now that it's too late  
To change what I did wrong_

It was too late to think about her. It was too late to change everything that occured. Nothing would bring her back into **his** needing arms. **He** was finally ready to commit, **he** finally was ready to care and she was happy and with someone else. There was just something wrong with that picture.

_  
Oh, I didn't care enough to keep you around  
So baby, tell me, why should I care now_

**He** did care..more than anyone would ever know. It was just too late.

I was the one who let you go  
I never told you that I love you

The months dragged by until her wedding. **He** was dreading it. Not even wanting to go, **he **tried to think of ways to get out of it multiple times, but she wanted **him** there. She needed **him** there. **He** would do anything for her..of course **he** was going to be there.

_  
I couldn't promise anything  
The way you needed me to  
Oh, my heart was never really there_

It was finally the big day, everything was beautiful. It was in a huge church, family and friends crowded inside. Decorated beautifully, the cake curved into a perfect heart. It was very original and very her. **He **stood in the back, leaning against the wall and waiting impatiently for her to emerge from the door at any minute. Everything about today was making **him** angry all over again. The music, the happiness, the person in the tuxedo at the end of the altar. The fact that it wasn't **him**. And then the doors opened. **His** heart sank.

_  
So why should I care  
Why should I care?  
Well, I just do_

She was in a long, white, evening gown. It fit her snug and shown off her curves and shape. Everything about her was absolutely stunning. She stopped at the beginning of the aisle and smiled at **him**, unsure of what **his** current feelings were. It took every ounce of strength **he** had to smile back, assuringly. She nodded and that was what she needed to continue. She needed to know that **he** wished her luck. That **he** knew she could go through with this horribly big step. Walking down the aisle, she looked like an angel. His angel.

Oh, my heart was never really there  
So why should I care  
Why should I care

She made her way to the end of the aisle and smiled at him, at first unsure. He smiled back and took her hand in his. **He **watched and smiled, uneasily. The preacher started his normal ceremony and after a few long statements, it was time for the I do's. He was first and his nerves started to kick in, but he quickly swept them away and answered, being completely sure.

"I do," She smiled at his confidence.

The preacher nodded and then looked toward her, also reading to her everything she would be getting herself into and the importance of the situation. This was **his** last chance and **he** knew it.

_  
I just do  
Yeah, I just do_

"I do." She said, sincerity dripping from her words. Tom hung his head low, unshed tears glistening in **his** eyes. **He** mentally said his official goodbye to her. **His** Jude Harrison..

_  
Baby, I just do_...

**A/N - So what did you guys think? Was it completely horrible?**


End file.
